halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kou'sen Su'jit a.k.a. "Mr. Kite"
"Many people ask me 'Are you or are you not Kou'sen Su'jit. I merely grab the back of their necks and pop their head right off! It's usually quite enjoyable once you get the hang of it. My first couple of tries, ugh, it was a disaster waiting to happen! HAHAHA!"- Mr. Kite. (Recorded by himself) Kou'sen Su'jit is one of the most known crimelords on the planet Cambria. He has been a thorn in the side of all authority, the Eden Defense Force, the Militia, the UNSC, and many others. Not much is known about him; His birth records have never been found, and many presume him to be another person who has taken the role of Kou'sen. Other than that, only fragments of his history exisist, and most of them are kept in the EDF's most secure fortresses. The Development of Mr. Kite While many people suggest that his name "Mr. Kite" was formed out of an obsession over the play toy, many suggest that it is a image. "He is trying to lift the 'kites' of freedom through crime." Is the main argument, but the real reason is known only by Kou'sen himself. The Parade Operating in the market district, Mr. Kite conducts a "Parade" at 10 to 6 every other day, starting on a different day each week. This "Parade" is actually a collection of low renowned criminals that operate under Mr. Kite. The "Parade" marches through the streets and goes into random houses, throws streamers, play instruments, and cause general chaos. In actuality, those streamers go into houses, supplying the buyer with the desired material, ranging from cocaine to .50 caliber shells. The women and men go into these houses and throw confetti on them. This "confetti" can be rolled up and smoked, having similar effects of marijuana. The EDF assumes it is a bunch of fools trying to spread joy. Kou'sen Although these reports are rather sketchy, many people, ranging from beggers to nobles, have claimed to see Kou'sen. While this is highly unlikely, mainly because even "Mr. Kite" doesn't march in "The Parade", some have reported it to EDF officials. Here is one of the most credible. EDF Operator: Yes, you are calling the EDF's emergency hotline, what is the problem. ???: Er, yea, lissen, I just seen a bloke who smiled like them Parader people. He kinda walked past me and smoiled like that. EDF: Are you in danger sir? ???: No, iz just that I fink that bloke was Mr. Kite! EDF: Why do you think that, sir? ???: Well, juz the other day, I sawr 'im runnin' around with a kite! EDF: Can you describe the individual? ???: Yea, uh... Six foot tall, 160 pounds, red hair, pale skin, and feet the size of Mt. Everest. EDF: Rest assured, the EDF will find someone with that description. ???: Yea, thanks. While this was ignored by the EDF, many people think it actually was Mr. Kite, but in actuallity, it was a Parade member. Category:Aaron Titan 1